Verdad o Reto con las Ppgz y los Rrbz
by yumi-happy
Summary: Tres presentadoras, la primera amable y gentil, la segunda alegre y entusiasta, y la tercera ruda y sádica. Las Ppgz y los Rrbz son secuestrados. ¿Qué pasa si juntamos todo esto en un programa de verdades y retos junto con celos, romance, castigos y mucho mas? entren y averigüen./ Denle una oportunidad/
1. Luces, Camara y¡ACCION!

Yumi: !Mucho gusto lectores de FanFiction yo soy Yumi y esta es mi primera historia¡ Es un gusto conocerlos ^.^

Mia: Así es, yo soy Mia y soy la compañera de Yumi

Yumi: ¡COMO ENTRASTE!

Mia: bueno, bueno vas a regañarme o vas a presentar tu fic ¬¬

Yumi: ¡Muy bien! Este fi se llama… VERDAD O RETO CON LAS PPGZ Y RRBZ!

Mia: Esperamos que les guste!

Yumi: Sin más que decir… EMPEZAMOS!

(Pensamientos)

*Acciones*

**VERDAD O RETO CON LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ**

_Primer capítulo: __**Luces, Cámara y…ACCION!**_

En un nuevo estudio en Nueva Saltadilla se encontraban varias personas arreglando todo para un nuevo programa. Dentro se encuentran tres presentadoras alistándose para poder comenzar.

La primera es una chica de carácter amable y gentil, y un POCO bipolar tiene cabello negro y ojos marrones. Llevaba puesto una falda blanca con volados (llevaba un short debajo), una blusa celeste y unas convers celestes.

Yumi: ¿Me pregunto dónde estará Mía? Ya falta poco para dice así misma

Director: Yumi-san! Ya está casi todo listo!

Yumi: Gracias! ¿Ha visto a Mia?

Director: No!

Yumi: Y Nicole!

Nicole: Aquí estoy! una chica de carácter alegre y entusiasta, y también un poco sensible y a la vez ruda. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azul, un polo morado con convers negras.

Yumi: Ah!, no me asustes asi

Nicole: bueno está bien, ¿Cuánto falta para empezar? Nicole

Yumi: como unos…10 minutos Yumi

Mia: ahh… y donde este Mia, si ya falta poco para empezar

Yumi: LO OLVIDE! Hay que encontrarla! una MUY alterada Yumi mientras se va corriendo

Mia: entendido…creo que la vi en los camerinos

Yumi: Y HASTA AHORA ME LO DICES! enojada

Nicole: bueno no te enojes y vamos a buscarla

Yumi: está bien ^.^

En los camerinos

¿?: ¿Me pregunto dónde lo deje? Ah.. Ya me acordé una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules de carácter fuerte y un POCO sádica. Ella llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros, un polo negro con blanco y convers negras.

Yumi: Mia! ¿Estás aquí?

Mia: SI! Aquí estoy! la chica que corresponde al nombre de Mia

Nicole: ¡¿Por qué tardabas tanto?! -. Dice una molesta Nicole

Mia: es que estaba buscando mi otra zapatilla -. Dice (lo que no saben es lo otro que estuve buscando jejeje)

Yumi: y… ¿estas segura que es todo? pensativa

Mia: bueno u.u , es que estuve pensado en formas de tortu..*recibe una mirada fulminante de parte de Nicole y Yumi* digo castigarlos jejeej

Nicole: muy bien, vamos al estudio emocionada

Mia y Yumi: SIIII! al unísono mientras se dirigen allí

En el estudio

Director: ¿están listas, chicas?

Yumi: *mira a Nicole y Mia* ¿listas?

Mia: ¡MAS QUE LISTA!

Nicole: ¡SIEMPRE!

Yumi: muy bien, ¡EMPEZEMOS!

Director: empezamos en…5..

Yumi: ¿no están emocionadas? n.n-. dice muy emocionada

4…3…..

Nicole: pues claro que lo én emocionada n.n

Mia: Ustedes están emocionadas por conocerlos, en cambio yo porque tengo preparadas muchas cosas jejee

2….

Yumi: solo espero que estén bien-. Dice con lastima

Nicole: opino lo mismo u.u de igual manera

Mia: no exageren ¬¬, que ya empezamos

1….ACCION

Mia, Nicole y Yumi: ¡Buenos días, tardes, noches y también madrugadas a todo el mundo! -. Dicen al unísono

Yumi: Hola yo soy Yumi...

Nicole: Yo soy Nicole…

Mia: Y yo Mia…

Yumi: y nosotras presentaremos este programa llamado…

Las tres: ¡VERDAD O RETO CON LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ!

Nicole: y es un gran honor conocerlos

Yumi: como es un programa de verdades y retos ustedes nos enviaran sus verdades y retos…

Mia: ¿enserio? No me digas sarcásticamente

Nicole bueno, y si quieren también los diferentes tipos de castigos…

Mia: ¡siiiiiiiiii! ¡CASTIGOS!

Yumi: bien, como verán en este momento no se encuentran las Ppgz y los Rrbz…

Nicole: porque en el siguiente episodio verán como los "traemos" ejem! Secuestro ejem!

Mia: también pueden enviarnos sugerencias de como secuestrarlos n.n

Nicole: y tenemos preparadas muchas cosas como…

Mia: ¡yo tengo muchas formas de castigos…asi que pidan lo que quieran!

Yumi: solo espero que no les pase nada *le da una mirada de advertencia*

Mia: no te preocupes, que no pienso herirlos demasiado n.n

Nicole: más te vale sino nosotras quemaremos tu patineta ¬¬

Yumi: y sin más que decir nos despedimos n.n

Mia: ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!

Nicole: bye, bye n.n

Director: y CORTEN… MUY BIEN CHICAS

Las tres: ¡GRACIAS!

Yumi: muy bien será mejor estar preparadas

Nicole: si, después de todo estarán aquí contra su voluntad jajaja burla

Mia: bien, yo también necesito arreglar algunas cosas muajajaja ríe macabramente

Yumi: entonces, Nicole ¿me ayudas a preparar la seguridad?

Nicole: por supuesto n.n

Mia: bien, entonces nos vemos después se va a su camerino

Yumi y Nicole: ok -. Se van hacia el otro lado

Nicole: ¿Qué piensas comprar?

Yumi: no mucho, como un botiquín, seguros para TODAS las puertas…

Nicole: también cámaras de seguridad y contratar guardias

Yumi: si, tienes razón

Nicole: bien, hay que apurarnos

Yumi: solo espero que Mia: no exagere con los castigos

Nicole: en eso estamos de acuerdo u.u

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! **

Yumi: por fin acabe exhausta

Mia: bien voy a preparar mis castigos

Yumi: bueno, bueno, ¿Cómo estuvo? Este es el primero que escribo y me gustaría saber cómo les pareció

Mia: dejen sus reviews n.n

Yumi: en el siguientes donde se secuestran a las Ppgz y los Rrbz

Mia: nos despedimos

Yumi: Bye, bye


	2. El Secuestro

Yumi: ¡Hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras de FanFiction! -. Digo emocionada.

Mia: ¡MIS TINPANOS! -. Dice emocionada.

Yumi: gracias por sus reviews, y también por sus consejos. Y lamento no haber aparecido todo este tiempo, enserio lo siento

Mia: si, lo sentimos, y esperamos este capítulo les guste, saludos a nuestros queridos lectores!

Yumi: ¡también saludos a nuestras amigas de FanFiction que nos han apoyado!

Mia: ¡LAS QUEREMOS!

Yumi: sin más que decir….

Mia: ¡EMPEZAMOS!

**VERDAD O RETO CON LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ**

_Segundo Capitulo: **El secuestro**_

Después de arreglar el estudio nuestras presentadoras se encuentran conversando acerca del programa y discutiendo sobre el secuestro de los chicos….

Mia: ….y así es como los voy secuestrar-. Dice con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro.-

Yumi: oye, oye, oye, como que cas a usar eso; es demasiado peligroso-. Dice muy preocupada.-

Nicole: cierto, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Yumi-. Dice igualmente preocupada.-

Mia: no se preocupen por eso, para eso están los primeros auxilios-. Dice despreocupada.-

Yumi: más te vale que no les pase nada-. Dice con una mirada acusadora.-

Nicole: si, los necesitamos en buenas condiciones para el programa-. Dice también con una mirada acusadora.-

Mia: bien, bien, ya entendí

TOC, TOC -. Se escucha que tocan la puerta.-

Las tres: ¡PASE!

¿?: ¡HOLA!-. Dice un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos negros. Su carácter entusiasta, sádico y un POCO loco. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules oscuros con una camisa azul y bans negras.

Yumi: ¡HOLA ONI-CHAN!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mia: yo lo invite para que me ayudara a secuestrarlos, no es así Chris-. Dice al chico que responde al nombre de Chris.

Chris: si, así es, yo estaré con ustedes hoy-. Dice entusiasmado.-

Yumi: ¡si!, oni-chan ella es una muy buena amiga nuestra su nombre es Nicole-. Dice presentando a Nicole.-

Nicole: mucho gusto Chris-. Dice sonriendo.-

Chris: el placer es mi Nicole-. Dice de la misma forma.-

Yumi: será mejor que vayamos al estudio

Los tres: ¡bien!

**En el estudio**

Mia: bien, Chris hay que ver si ya está todo listo-. Dice con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.-

Chris: claro, vamos rápido para disfrutarlo mucho más jaja-. Dice también con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.-

Nicole y Yumi: no tienen remedio-. Dicen con una gotita tipo anime y negando con la cabeza.-

Persona 1: chicos ya está todo listo en la camioneta-. Dice una persona del equipo.-

Los dos: ¡QUE BIEN!-. Dicen muy entusiasmados.-

Yumi: más les vale que ellos no salgan lastimados ¬¬-. Dice mandándoles una mirada fulminante a ambos junto con Nicole.-

Nicole: o ya verán-. Dice con un aura asesina junto con Yumi

Los dos: sí..sí..ya entendimos-. Dicen con miedo.-

Director: chicos!, comenzamos en 5….

Mia: muy bien, tienes todo, ¿verdad?

Chris: pues claro, ¿me crees capaz de olvidarlo?

4….3...

Nicole y Yumi: ¡NO LOS VAYAN A LASTIMAR O QUEMAREMOS SUS PATINEATAS!

2…

Los dos: ya entendimos….- dicen cruzando los dedos.-

1….¡ACCION!

Mia y Chris: ¡Buenos días, tardes, noches y también madrugadas a todo el mundo! -. Dicen al unísono.-

Yumi y Nicole: y bienvenidos al programa…..

Los cuatro: ¡VERDAD O RETO CON LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ!-. Dicen al unísono.-

Yumi: yo soy Yumi…

Nicole: yo soy Nicole…

Mia: y yo soy Mia. Y seremos las presentadoras del programa-. Dice y se escuchan aplausos.-

Yumi: hoy traeremos a las Ppgz y los Rrbz-. Dice con una gran sonrisa-.

Nicole: bueno, nosotras no; me refiero a Yumi y a mí por que….

Mia: yo justo con Chris nos encargaremos de eso; él es nuestro hermano

Chris: mucho gusto-. Sonríe

Yumi: y nosotras desde aquí veremos lo que pasa-. Dice y sale una pantalla gigante detrás.-

Nicole: y también que no se excedan ¬¬.- dice dándoles una mirada fulmínate con Yumi.-

Mia: sin más que decir tenemos que por nuestra primera víctima….digo participante jejej-. Ríe nerviosamente.-

Chris: si, será mejor irnos-. Dice mientras sale del estudio con Mia.-

Yumi: será mejor mantenerlos bien vigilados, no sabemos que pensaran hacerles

Nicole: tienes razón, mejor hay que observarlos desde ahora

Yumi: bien

**Afuera del estudio**

Mia: bien ya tenemos todo solo falta poner el plan o los planes en marcha-. Dice con una sonrisa satisfactoria.-

Chris: tenemos tantas cosas, ¿Qué piensas hacer con una hacha tan grande?-. dice un poco asustado del tamaño del hacha.-

Mia: pues…no se jaja-. Dice y Chris se cae tipo anime.-

Chris: ¿cómo no vas a saber?, bueno ya se nos ocurrirá algo-. Recuperándose de la caída.-

Mia: bien, entonces traeré los dulces, un skate autografiado, maquillaje y "eso"-. Dice mientras trae dichas cosas.-

Chris: y yo traeré una pala y algunos animalitos y la peluca

**En el laboratorio del profesor**

Buttercup: ¿Por qué tenemos que patrullar?, si todo está tranquilo-. Dice molesta.- estaba viendo mi partido de Futbol -. Dice quejándose

Blossom: no te quejes Buttercup, es nuestro trabajo como súper heroína-. Dice con tono autoritario.-

Bubbles: ya basta chicas, mejor hay que separarnos y así terminaremos más rápido-. Dice tratando de calmar a sus amigas.-

Blossom: bien dicho Bubbles, muy bien yo iré por el centro-. Dice felicitando a su amiga.-

Buttercup: entonces yo iré por el oeste-. Mirando a Blossom, y esta asiente con la cabeza.-

Bubbles: y yo por el este, me alegra que ya no pelen chicas-. Dice con una sonrisa.-

Blossom: nos reuniremos en el laboratorio del profesor-. Dice a lo que las otras dos asienten.-

**En la casa de Mojo**

Brick: oigan socios, ¿Qué hacemos? -. Dice aburrido tirado en el sofá-.

Boomer: no lo sé, estoy muy aburrido -. Dice desde la cocina.-

Butch: yo no sé ustedes pero yo voy a salir.- mientras se acerca a la puerta.- ustedes hagan lo que quieran

Brick: y se podría saber, ¿A dónde vas? -. Dice con un poco de curiosidad

Butch: voy a dar una vuelta-. Dice calmado.- ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo

Boomer: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-. Dice dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.-

Brick: tienen razón, yo también quiero ir a dar una vuelta -. Dice mientras se le forma una sonrisa malmada al igual que los otros.-

Butch: bien, entonces nos vemos después -. Dice mientras sale seguido por sus hermanos.- ¡¿Por qué me siguen?!-. Dice porque sus hermanos estaban detrás de el.-

Brick: mi muy querido hermanito Butch, si no te diste cuenta tenemos que salir y la puerta está por acá-. Dice mirándolo con burla mientras el otro intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada.-

Boomer: bien, entonces nos veremos después-. Dice mientras toma un camino diferente al igual que ellos.-

Brick/Butch: nos vemos! -. Dicen para después irse por diferentes caminos.-

**Por unos arbustos **

Mia: listo, ya está todo listo solo falta-. Dice emocionada.-

Chris: nuestras muy queridas víctimas, ¿verdad?-. Dice igualmente emocionado.-

Mia y Chris: muajajajajaja ellos no sabrán que los golpeo-. Dicen maléficamente.-

Mia: bien, comencemos -. Dice con una sonrisa sádica.-

**1ra Victima: Brick **

Brick: ahh…no sé qué hacer, no hay nadie en la calle para poder hacer bromas (sería divertido molestar a la rosadita) -. Piensa sentado debajo de un árbol con una gran sonrisa.-

¿?: Disculpe, ¿me podría decir la hora?-. Dice un chico que se le acerco.-

Brick: por si no lo notas viejo, no tengo reloj -. Dice al sujeto que le pregunto

¿?¿: Ahh…asi que usted esta aburrido, yo sé cómo arreglarlo-. Dice una chica maléficamente

Brick: no me digas-. Dice desinteresado.- y, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, y ni siquiera sé quién eres? -. Dice sin darse cuenta que ella tenía algo detrás.

¿?: Pues yo soy Mia y el que está a mi lado es Chris, y ¿enserio quieres saber cómo lo hare? -. Dice sonriendo

Brick: pues si…..-. Y se queda callado al ver una sartén que saca Mia.- y eso es…..

Chris: eres lento, 5….4….3….2….1…-. Empieza a contar

Brick: ¿Por qué cuentas? -. Dice/pregunta curioso

Mia: ahora-. Entonces ¡BAM!, y se puede ver a un Brick inconsciente con ojos en espiral en el suelo cómicamente.- listo, uno menos faltan cinco jajajajajaja .- Riendo junto a Chris

Chris: bien a por la siguiente-. Dice a lo que Mia asiente con la cabeza

**2da Victima: Blossom**

Blossom: mmmm….. No, no hay nada-. Mientras vuela sobre el edificio.- al parecer todo está muy tranquilo, mejor voy a comer algo-. Dice mientras desciende cerca de una dulcería.-

Chris: Disculpe señorita, ¿no le gustaría probar estos dulces?-. Dice un chico acercándosele.-

Blossom: pero es que no tengo dinero-. Dice desilusionada.-

Chris: no se preocupe son gratis-. Dice sonriendo mientras le entrega os dulces.-

Blossom: ¡de verdad!, muchas gracias.- cogiéndolos para después meterse unos a su boca.-

Mia: y, ¿le gustaría probar otros dulces?-. Mientras se le acerca detrás de ella.-

Blossom: claro, me gustaría-. Dice muy feliz.-

Chris: entonces entre por aquí-. Mientras le enseña una puerta que está detrás de ella.-

Blossom: está bien-. Dice entrando cuando de repente se escucha un "bam" que era que la puerta se había cerrado.- oigan ¡esto es una caja déjenme salir!-. Grita/dice Blossom golpeando las paredes lo que causa que salga un humo que la deja dormida.-

Chris: van dos faltan cuatro-. Mientras sonríe maléficamente.-

Mia: listo, ahora con los verdes-. Dice mientras se sacude las manos.-y de estos me encargo yo

Chris: como quieras, pero hay que apurarnos-. Dice dirigiéndose a la camioneta.-

Mia: vale, ya sé que voy a usar contra ellos-. Dice para después reírse junto con Chris.-

**3ra Victima: Butch**

Butch: bien, estoy aburrido-. Dice caminando por la calle hasta que ve un puesto de hot dogs.- bien comeré algo que bueno que robe algo de dinero al mono

Chris: ¿te gustaría apostar algo?-. Retándolo.-

Butch: ¿Qué quieres apostar?-. Dice mirándolo fijamente.-

Chris: pues..-. le susurra algo que hizo sonrojar a Butch.- ¿Qué te parece?

Butch: ¡ACEPTO!, ¿en qué consiste tu reto?-. Dice emocionado

Chris: bueno, si logras evitar que te secuestren e lo doy-. Dice sonriendo

Butch: nada más, uy que fácil-. Dice muy relajado.- creí que sería algo más difícil

Chris: espera y veras…. ¡AHORA MIA!-. Grita y una caja gigante cae sobre Butch.- parece que gane

Butch: ¡OYE! Eso no se vale-. Grita desde adentro.- ¡sáquenme de aquí!

Mia: no, no lo haremos-. Dice sonriendo.- vamos por el siguiente Chris

Chris: si está bien-. Dice riéndose junto con Mia

**4ta Victima: Buttercup**

Buttercup: y yo que estaba bien viendo mi partido de futbol -. Dice mientras vuela sobre los edificios.- no hay nada ni nadie en el peligro entonces solo daré un paseo-. Descendiendo

Mia: este, disculpa tu eres Buttercup de las Ppgz, ¿no?-. Dice sonriendo

Buttercup: pues si, necesitas algo-. Dice mirándola con sospecha

Mia: no nada, te gustan los videojuegos, ¿verdad?- dice sonriendo

Buttercup: pues si, y….

Mia: y ¿te gustaría el nuevo videojuego que salió?

Buttercup: ¡PUES CLARO!-. Dice emocionada

Mia: bien, pero con una condición

Buttercup: ya diría que es muy bueno para ser verdad-. Dice de mala gana.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Mia: solo tienes que cruzar esa puerta-. Dice señalando una gran puerta.- nada más

Buttercup: ¡bien!-. Dice cruzando la puerta y ve que era una caja.- ¡OYE! ¡Sácame de aquí!-. Grita desde adentro

Mia: no, jajajaja ya está Chris, vamos por el siguiente-. Dice mirado a Chris quien salía detrás de la caja

Chris: si, jajaja vamos-. Dice riéndose junto con Mia

**5ta Victima: Boomer**

Boomer: debí haberme quedado en casa-. Dice tirado bajo la sombra de un árbol.- mmm… (Sería divertido hablar con "ella")-. Piensa sonrojándose.- pero mis hermanos no querrían por su "orgullo de macho" -. Dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos.- aun así estoy seguro de que ellos no son capaces o si lo aceptan pero no quieren demostrar "eso"-. Recordando.

-RING –RING (sonido del celular)

Boomer: ¿Qué es eso?-. Dice buscando con la mirada de donde venía ese sonido.- creo que viene de por aquí-. Dice cerca de unos arbustos.

**Por los arbustos **

Chris: calla tu maldito celular molesto.

Mia: eso intento, idiota-. De la misma forma.

Chris: hazlo rápido, se está acercando aquí-. Dice alarmado

Mia: bien, ya está-. Suspira

Boomer: supongo que fue mi imaginación dirigiéndose al lugar de antes.

Chris/Mia: ufff…por poco -. Suspiran aliviados

Mia: eso estuvo muy cerca

Chris: y que lo digas-. Dándole la razón a Mia.- y, ¿Quién era la persona que te llamo? -. Dice con un poco de molestia lo cual Mia no se percató.

Mia: a ver… su celular.- parece que era Yumi

Chris: y ¿qué era lo que quería? sonriendo y a la vez con curiosidad

Mia: pes no tengo idea, pero la llamare-. Marcando el número de Yumi.

Chris: bien, yo arreglare algunas cosas-. Dice a lo que Mia asiente con la cabeza

**_-Llamada telefónica-_**

_Yumi: hola_

_Mia: hola Yumi, quería saber ¿Por qué me habías llamado?_

_Yumi: ahh….solo quería saber cómo iban_

_Mia: pues solo nos faltan Boomer y Bubbles; y en este momento vamos con Boomer_

_Yumi: bien, pero recuerda que va a venir Midori_

_Mia: si, si, ya lo sé; espero no hayan problemas_

_Yumi: estoy de acuerdo; ahora tengo que convencer a ALGUIEN de que no cause problemas_

_Mia: verdad jejeje y yo le diré a Chris_

_Yumi: bueno… ¡MAX! ¡NO COJAS ESO!-. Grito molesta porque Max cogió su pan con queso.- ¡ES MIO! _

_Mia: Yumi, ya cálmate -. Dice con una gotita tipo anime detrás de su cabeza._

_Yumi: si, si, si, como digas ahora matare... ¡Digo!.. Me encargare de unos asuntos, nos apurada colgando la llamada_

_Mia: está bien, nos vemos -. Terminando con la llamada_

**_-Fin llamada telefónica-_**

Mia: ahhh….no tienen remedio

Chris: ahora, ¿Qué?

Mia: otra vez, lo de siempre -. Dice negando con la cabeza

Chris: espero Max siga con vida

Mia: eso espero también; ahora vamos donde Boomer

**Con Boomer**

Boomer: ¿Qué habrá sido eso?-. Se pregunta a sí mismo.

Chris: ¡tú! ¡Ayúdame a bajar a ese gato del árbol!

Boomer: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? -. Pregunta incrédulo

Chris: ¡no la vieja de la esquina! ¡Si, tu!

Boomer: ¡OYE! ¡NO ME HABLES ASI! -. Grita ofendido

Chris: si, si, si, si, si; solo ayúdame solo con ese gato

Boomer: ¿y que recibo a cambio?

Chris: pues…mmm….a ver -. Pose pensativa.- que te parce…-. Susurrándole algo al oído.- ¿hecho?

Boomer: ¡hecho! -. Dice subiendo al árbol, ya que estaba demasiado emocionado para acordarse de que podía volar

Chris: gracias…-. Dice sonriendo primero inocentemente para después cambiarla una macabra

Boomer: ya casi…-. Intentando alcanzar al gato, pero se da cuenta de la sonrisa de Chris.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Chris: nada, nada jejejeje…..5…4…3…2…-. Contando con los dedos

Boomer: ¡¿Por qué demonios cuentas?!

Chris: ¡ahora! -. Dice/grita mientras de la nada Mia aparece dentro de un robot gigante que lo saco de no-se-dónde.

Boomer: ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!-. Pregunto muy alterado

Mia: mi nuevo juguete -. Dice sonriendo y con la mano del robot coge el árbol en donde todavía seguía subido Boomer comenzando a agitarlo y dejándolo mareado y con ojos en espiral seminconsciente

Y mientras Boomer estaba en ese estado Chris aprovecho y lo lanzo como bola de boliche dentro de la caja donde se encontraban sus dos hermanos.

Chris: bien, ahora solo falta la última -. Dice con determinación

Mia: lo s, lo sé, así, Midori va a venir al programa -. Dice muy calmada como si no pasara nada

Chris: ¡¿MI-MI-MI-MI-MIDOORIIIII?! -. Dice muy alarmado y asustado

Mia: vamos, que se nos va a hacer tarde -. Dice ignorando completamente a Chris

Chris: ¡NO ME IGNORES!

Mia: si, si, si, si, como digas -. Dice subiendo a la camioneta con Chris siguiéndola detrás sin parar de quejarse.

**Donde se encontraban los Rrbz**

Boomer: auch….-. Se queja.- ¡MIS PIES! ¡NO PUEDO MOVER MIS PIES! llorando cómicamente

Butch: ¡ESOS NO SUN TUS PIES IMBECIL! -. Grita intentando callar a su rubio hermano

Boomer: ¿ah?... ¿Butch? ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Pregunta curioso.

Butch: pues un chico me reto y…..paso lo que paso -. Dice conteniendo su ira por haber perdido

Brick: Boomer, mejor no hay que molestar a este idiota; no valla a convertirse en Hulk por la rabia que tiene-. Dice burlándose de su hermano

Boomer: ¡Brick! tú también estas aquí -. Mirando al susodicho asombrado

Brick: si socio, pero no quiero hablar de cómo llegue aquí -. Dice evitando hablar del tema

Butch: ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA, SEMAFORO ANDANTE?! -. Grita furioso

Brick: ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS SEMAFORO ANDANTE, LECHUGA CON PATAS?!-. Grita respondiéndole

Butch estaba por responderle pero es interrumpido por Boomer.

Boomer: ¡ya dejen de pelear! -. Dice poniéndose entre ellos dos.- pero ¿Quiénes fueron los que los trajeron?

Brick: pues a mí una chica y un chico -. Dice con pose pensativa

Butch: a mí igual recordando

Boomer: entonces estamos iguales, y me pregunto a donde nos dirigimos -. Preguntándose a sí mismo

Butch: ¡que se yo! No me preguntes; pero una caja no puede detenernos -. Con aires de grandesa

Brick: estoy de acuerdo con este idiota -. Señalándolo con su pulgar.-es solo una simple caja, ¿no?

Butch: ¡si!... (*procesando*… Se detectó una falla…) ¡oye! -. Dice recién dándose se cuenta de lo que Brick había dicho

Boomer: ajajajaja supongo que tienen razón -. Dice riéndose de Butch

Brick: bien, entonces… ¡hagámoslo!-. A lo que sus hermanos asienten y comienzan a golpear la caj pero fue en vano ya que la caja no parecía afectarse

Butch: ¡¿esta caja en irrompible o qué?! -. Dice alterado

Y por unos parlantes que se encontraban dentro de la caja (que lo Rrbz ignoraron por completo) se escucha la voz de Mia

Mia: si no es mucha molestia… ¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-. Grita muy molesta ya que estaba durmiendo al igual que estaba Chris (yo: si, ellos dos son muy, MUY flojos)

Boomer: ¿Quién dijo eso?-. Dice buscando con la mirada de dónde provenía la voz

Butch: un momento…-. Dice recordando de donde había escuchado la vos.- ¡TU ERES LA QUE ME SECUESTRO! -. Dice histérico y furioso al haber sido derrotado por una chica

Brick: espera, espera, espera, ¿estamos siendo secuestrados? -. Dice sin poder creer lo que dijo su hermano

Boomer: y ¿una chica nos secuestró? -. Pregunta

Butch: ¡¿Cómo cuántos años tienes?! -. Dice muy alterado

Mia: si, están siendo secuestrados; si soy una chica pero también me acompaña un chico; y pues tengo 14 años -. Dice respondiendo a cada una de sus preguntas

Rrbz: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Qué?!-. Gritan demasiado asombrados

Butch: ¡¿FUI DERROTADO POR UNA SIMPLE MOCOSA?!-. Grita muy alterado sin poder creérselo

Mia: si, si, si, ahora ¡cállense!-. Grita molesta porque no podía dormir por sus griteríos.- (ya vera cuando lleguemos, lo pagara muy caro) -. Piensa muy molesta

Butch: ¡ME VENCIO UNA NIÑA DE 14 AÑOS! -. Grita muy molesto

Mia: si, si, si, ya acéptalo y ¡CALLATE! -. Dice furioso terminando con la comunicación

Brick: uy hermano, acabas de caer muy bajo -. Burlándose de Butch junto con Boomer que se estaba riendo a carcajadas

Butch: ¡CALLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¡QUE LES PASO LOS MISMO A USTEDES….! -. Pero de la nada salió un humo que hizo que les empezará a dar sueño

Boomer: tengo sueño -. Dice bostezando y quedándose dormido al igual que lo estaban Brick y Butch

**Con Mia y Chris**

Mia: ¿era eso necesario? -. Dice mirando a Chris

Chris: ya estaba harto-. Dice acostándose de nuevo (ellos dormían dentro de un auto en la parte de atrás que tenía un colchón, y cerca estaba la caja de los Rrbz y las Ppgz)

Mia: si, si, solo falta Bubbles -. Dice sonriendo

Chris: verdad, bueno ahora…a dormir -. Dice acostándose de nuevo a lo que Mia hizo lo mismo

**En el estudio**

Nicole: ne~ Yumi, ellos dos no se dan cuenta de que podemos ver lo que hacen -. Susurra mirando por la pantalla a Chris y Mia

Yumi: creo que Mia si sabía, pero Chris no -. De la misma manera

Nicole: ahhh…y una pregunta -. Mirándola

Yumi: ¿Qué cosa? -. Dice con duda

Nicole: ¿Quién es Midori?

Yumi: pues es hermano mayor de Mia y mío sonriendo

Nicole: haaa…y, ¿Dónde está Max? -. Pregunta curiosa

Yumi: esta ehhh….pues durmiendo…¡si, eso!

Nicole: ¿durmiendo o inconsciente? -. Dice mirándola fijamente, a lo que Yumi, responde formando el numero dos con sus manos.- ¡¿es enserio?! -. Sorprendida

Yumi: ¡¿Qué?! No me gusta que coja mi pan con queso -. Dice indignada

Nicole: jajaja es que no creí que tu serias capaz de dejarlo inconsciente en solo dos minutos -. Dice riéndose

Yumi: si, pues ya lo he hecho antes -. Dice orgullosa.- ahora, ayúdame a poner más cámaras y traer mas guardias

Nicole: ¡¿pero creí que serían suficientes con los que trajiste?!- . Dice muy sorprendida

Yumi: ¿enserio crees que será suficiente también con sus fans que tienen? -. Dice mirándola

Nicole: tienes razón, está bien ya te acompaño

Yumi: ya y también hay que traer…..otras cosas -. Dice sonriendo

Nicole: ¿Cómo que otras cosas?

Yumi: como lo oíste "otras cosas" -. Dice a lo que Nicole ya entiendo.- bien, entonces ¡vamos! -. Emocionada al igual que Nicole

**6ta Victima: Bubbles**

Bubbles: mmm…todo parece muy tranquilo, mejor llamare a las chicas -. Dice a si misma mientras volaba.- ¿chicas me oyen? -. Pero no le responden así que se preocupas ¡chicas!

Blossom: ¿ah? Hola Bubles -. Dice bostezando, ya que se acababa de despertar y no se dio cuenta de donde estaba.- ¿Dónde estoy? -. Confundida

Buttercup: ¿eh?, yo tampoco lo sé, pero Bubbles, ¡debes tener cuidado¡-. Dice alarmada.- porque creo que nos han raptado -. Dice un poco molesta

Blossom: si, seguro están cerca de donde estas tu -. Preocupada

Bubbles: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -. Dice preocupada

Blossom: no sabemos, pero debes tener cuidado

Bubbles: si, está bien lo tendré

Buttercup: bien, te diré que ellos so….-. Pero se corta la comunicación

Bubbles: ¡chicas! -. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.- será mejor que las busque -. Dice empezando a volar sobre la cuidad hasta que ve un carro que tenía dos enormes cajas, así que decide revisar.- ahí comenzare

Mia: parece que ya se dio cuenta -. Mirando a Chris

Chris: si, ya la vi…señor, ¿puede parar aquí? -. Le dice al conductor

Señor: claro, señorito Chris

Mia: jajaja "señorito" jajaj -. Ríe a carcajadas

Chris: ¡no te burles! -. Grita ofendido

Mia: si, si, si, está bien "señorito" no se enoje jaja -. Intentando no reírse.- pero ya, vamos -. Dice un poco (solo un poco) calmada

Bubbles: etto…disculpen la molestia pero podrían decirme que llevan en esas cajas -. Un poco tímida

Mia: ¿eh? ¿Por qué? -. Pregunta inocentemente

Bubbles: es que mis amigas no sé dónde están, y lo único que sé es que estaban en una caja

Chris: ah..pues no sabemos de qué hablas -. Dice sonriendo y haciendo una señal con sus manos que Mia comprendió

Mia: si, pero si gustas podríamos mostrarte que hay dentro -. Dice amablemente

Bubbles: ¿en serio? Gracias -. Alegre

Chris: ¿ya? -. Susurra a Mia

Mia: todavía -. De la misma manera

Bubbles: a ver…-. Dice acercándose a la caja y cuando Mia estaba por mostrarle lo que había dentro; Chris le lanza un dardo para que se quede dormida a Bubbles para que se duerma por cinco minutos y también hace que caiga dentro de la caja donde también estaban Blossom y Buttercup

Mia: ¡por fin! Terminamos -. Dice alegre

Chris: entonces hay que regresar al estudio -. Subiendo al auto junto con Mia

**Dentro donde estaban las Ppgz**

Bubbles: auch…-. Dice sobándose la cabeza

Blossom: ¿Bubbles?

Bubbles: ¿Blossom?...¡Blossom! -. Abrazándola y llorando cómicamente.- y, ¿Buttercup?

Buttercup: aquí, y ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? Porque esta cosa se está moviendo -. Dice viendo que la caja se movía (Mia: no me digas yo: cállate y no interrumpas Mia: si está bien)

Blossom: no lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí -. Dice con determinación

Bubbles: pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos? -. Con duda

Buttercup: a golpes claro está -. Sacando su martillo y empezando a golpear las paredes de la caja sin ningún resultado pero causando mucho escandalo.- ¡¿esto es una broma?!

Mia: ¡ejem! ¡ejem! ¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE?! -. Dice muy molesta por el parlante dentro de la caja

Chris: ¡SI! ¡INTENTO DORMIR! -. De la misma forma

Blossom: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren de nosotras? -. Con voz autoritaria

Mia: yo soy Mia y el idiota aquí a mi lado se llama Chris; y lo último lo sabrán cuando lleguemos

Chris: ¡¿Cómo QUE IDIOTA?! -. Indignado

Mia: ¡como oíste! Y mejor cállate -. Noqueando a Chris.- así está mejor

Blossom: y ¿A dónde vamos?

Mia: a un lugar -. Haciendo que las cicas se caigan tipo anime

Ppgz: ¡eso ya sabemos!

Mia: entonces no pregunten

Buttercup: yo tengo una pregunta….¡¿COMO DEMONIOS NOS SECUESTRARON?!

Mia: esa querida es información clasificada y mejor ¡cállense! -. Dice haciendo lo mismo que con los Rrbz, salió un humo que hizo que se quedaran dormidas.- así está mejor -. Dice sonriendo

**Ya en el estudio**

Yumi: hasta que al fin llegan -. Mirando a Mia y Chris que llegaban con dos enormes cajas detrás de ellos

Mia: no me presiones, no he podido dormir bien

Nicole: vamos, hay que seguir con el programa

Yumi: si, esta bien ¿y Chris?

Chris: aquí -. Dice bostezando

Mia: y, ¿Max sigue con su vida?

Max: ¡no me insultes! No soy tan débil -. ofendido

Yumi: ¡callate marica! -. Dice haciendo que Chris, Mia y Nicole se rían .- bien, ahora si, sigamos

Mia: bueno ahora si, querido publico nuestros participantes ya llegaron asi que es hora de presentarlos….*redoble de tambores*

Yumi: bien, los primeros aquí son.. *se habre la caja y las Ppgz caen* nuestras queridas super heroínas las PPGZ!

Ppgz: ¡¿EH?!

Mia: y por último, Nicole, nos haces los honores

Nicole: claro…y aquí están *se habre la caja y los Rrbz caen al suelo golpeándose* nuestros super villanos favoritos los Rrbz!

Rrbz: auch…¡¿EH?!

Yumi: y están aquí para estar en nuestro programa de verdades y retos!

Ppgz/Rrbz: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué?! -. Muy alterados y sorprendidos

Mia: como lo oyeron

Yumi: y tendrán que estar aquí por un buen tiempo -. Dice sonriendo.-

Ppgz/Rrbz: ¡NO PENSAMOS TRABAJAR CON ELLOS/ELLAS! -. Enojados y señalándose

Yumi: claro que lo hara -. Dice con una sonrisa malévola

Ppgz/Rrbz: es-está bien -. Temblando

Mia: si, por eso ella me da miedo -. DICE A LO QUE Nicole afirmo con la cabeza

Yumi: dijeron algo -. Sonriéndoles a ellas, a lo que ellas también negaron temblando

Nicole: bue-bueno, y ahora, hasta aquí llega este espisodio

Mia: s-si, no olviden dejarnos sus verdades y retos

Ppgz: ¡sálvenos!

Yumi: también si quieren poner les castigos si es que no cumplen con los retos y no dicen la verdad

Mia: y de ahí dicen que yo soy la sádica…

Rrbz: ¡sálvenos de estas locas desquiciadas!

Yumi/Mia: callense! *aura maligna* maricas! -. Asustando a los Rrbz

Nicole: vamos..ya cálmense

Yumi: te diste cuenta que nos dijeron a las tres?

Nicole: haa…¡ustedes deberían callarse trio de maricas!

Rrbz:….-. asustados

Yumi: bueno, nos vemos

Mia: hasta la próxima

Ppgz/Rrbz: ¡queremos a nuestro abogado!

Yumi/Nicole/Mia: que abogado, ni que abogado! Cállense de una vez -. Gritan molestas (hay! querida bipolaridad).- no olviden sintonizarnos nuevamente (?)

**-Fin de este episodio-**

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN!**

Yumi: y aquí termina este cap, otra vez, lamento la demora, solo que no sabia que poner

Mia: si, lo lamenta mucho

Yumi: no me culpes de todo

Mia: bien, bien

Yumi: bueno, no olviden dejar sus verdades y retos

Mia: hasta la proxima


End file.
